


Swimming In The Moonlight

by narcissablack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Astronomy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissablack/pseuds/narcissablack
Summary: Here outside, it's just you and I,I couldn't love you more if I tried.It's crystal clear as we disappear,Swimming in the moonlight.[Harry didn’t want this moment to end. He wanted it to be never-ending even, as if it had woven into the fabric of space and time itself.]





	Swimming In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2AM, in some weird sleep-deprived state, and, let me tell you, I was tired as shit. I woke up and thought me writing this drabble had been part of some fever dream.

 

“And this one’s Orion,” Draco said, pointing a finger at the stars flicking above their heads, their faint glow contrasting the pitch black skies. Harry nodded, as he stroked his boyfriend’s blonde hair. “Tell me more,” he looked down, his eyes meeting Draco.

 

Harry was sitting in the grass with Draco’s head on his lap, observing the welkin, desperately making sure to remember every touch, every breath, every word. All of his worries had seemed to vanish, seeming as insignificant as them compared to the whole universe to him, as they gazed as the sky, Draco’s blue eyes glowing like a hundred suns in the moonlight.

 

He let out a happy sigh, observing the way Draco’s face positively lit up when he talked about astronomy, shining brighter than the celestial bodies they had spent the night observing. Harry tried very hard to concentrate, but couldn’t help but stare at Draco’s face, taking in his traits, the way his eyebrows furrowed when he tried to concentrate, how he would bite his lip when he wanted to try to remember something. 

 

“That one is named Cygnus,” Draco pointed at another pattern in the sky, before frowning when he didn’t get an answer. He torn his gaze away from the skies, to find Harry staring at his face. Draco sighed, “Harry, are you even listening to me?” he elbowed his boyfriend in the stomach, in an attempt to catch his attention.

 

“Ow,” Harry cried out in pain as he was forcefully yanked out of his daze, “Why’d you do that for?”

 

“You weren’t paying attention,” Draco announced, matter of factly, a cheeky smile etching itself on his face, that smile that always made Harry’s heart rate skyrocket, sending his brain into hysterics.

 

“Sorry, I was just.... distracted,” He tried, sounding unfocused, his gaze lingering on Draco’s lips.

 

Harry leaned in, and Draco craned his neck up, closing the gap between their lips, pressing them together.

Harry didn’t want this moment to end. He wanted it to be never-ending even, as if it had woven into the fabric of space and time itself.

**Author's Note:**

> You should listen to Swimming in the Moonlight (Bad Suns), by the way. It slaps.


End file.
